


Run #37.. Lovers, Glitches, And Regrets From A Time Traveler

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Most people mentioned need a hug, Multi, Sad Ending, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?, except Dream bc he’s mean and gaslights children but still I need Fundywastaken so ig, post-apocalypse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Karl knew it was time to restart. A shame he’d gotten attached this time around.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Minor Dream/Fundy, bc I’m a simp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Run #37.. Lovers, Glitches, And Regrets From A Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Aka me messing around with Karl and him being a time traveler! I got this idea randomly earlier when I was like “what of the smp ends with Karl restarting it” so LOL take this. I don’t know much about the story point so please forgive me if he can’t like bring himself back to it or something haha-

Karl found himself standing over the remains of L’manburg again in despair. He’d truly hoped somehow, somehow in some way, it would still be standing this time around. He hadn’t done much but he’d persuaded and tried and hoped, but it inevitably got destroyed again. At least, unlike last time, Tommy had been still here in the end, even if now he wasn’t. Most of them were gone.

  
Tubbo had disappeared weeks ago and Tommy had quickly followed, falling into despair without his friend he’d left and hadn’t returned. Karl and most held no hope they ever would anymore. It had probably caught them.

  
Dream was locked up in the prison, unable to help even if he wanted to. Not that it was likely, the only person he’d probably help was himself and maybe Fundy. Karl was somewhat glad they’d managed to work things out during this run. They truly learned to love each other and he was a bit sad they had to lose it all now. Speaking of Fundy, no one knew where he was. Some assumed he’d begged Sam until he got locked up with Dream, some guessed he’d ran away, but they were all speculation. Even Karl had no idea where he’d gone, the fox always managed to evade him in each rerun of L’manburg. It wouldn’t catch them but they’d probably just catch it.

  
There were Phil and Techno, both had gone away a bit before it had started and hadn’t returned either. No one held any hope they’d come back and many didn’t want them to. Ghostbur had practically gone insane for a second time as he waited for them to ‘return’. Because, as he said “They will one day!” Yeah.. no one had the heart to tell the ghost otherwise but they all knew. The two had planned this and they’d already gotten to safety. They didn’t care about the ghost and they weren’t returning. Karl was aware of where they were, they’d managed to be the only ones to get out of the server this time around. The server had been locked when Dream was shut up in prison and no one had been able to unlock it, no one had thought they’d even need to. Until the server glitched and people started permanently getting deleted. They wouldn’t catch it.

  
Many had disappeared until no one was left around Karl anymore. The only two noticeable who didn’t try to leave were his fiancés, Quackity and Sapnap. The two had stayed by them until slowly the glitch had taken over Sapnap. Quackity and Karl had begged and pleaded and tried to find some way to fix it but he’d been long gone. Quackity had been next, and Karl had practically been willing to offer up his life as a time traveler to keep his beloved. It hadn’t worked. His lovers were gone, and he had no idea what to do.

  
He didn’t want to start a new run, everything would be reset. It messed up practically everything for every server and owner, as it re-started for everyone but only a few and most owners remembered. This was due to the fact that people could be on different servers at times.

  
Karl regretted getting attached this time around, it had never been easy. He’d just never thought he’d fallen in love. He’d never been that close to both in any other run but this time around he’d tried, after all, he’d practically befriended every other person in some ‘different’ time. This seemed to always be where things ended, no matter what route. It always ended with the server slowly dying to a glitch and everyone either escaping or the majority getting trapped inside and dying. Karl always had to restart to the glitch didn’t travel anywhere else.   
  
He was frankly tired, but as a time traveler, he could do nothing but make small changes and try to help in any way not too destructive.

  
  
Maybe next run he’d befriend Technoblade.


End file.
